


Withholding Sex Has Worked For Centuries

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-20
Updated: 2006-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't think. Who said you could think? <i>Suck</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withholding Sex Has Worked For Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five.  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community.  
> Prompt 028: Children

Brian arches his back, eyes fluttering closed, breathing heavily through his mouth, every thought concentrated on Justin's full lips wrapped around his dick, warm and wet, Justin's strong fingers wrapped loosely around the base of his cock. He raises his hips, pumps a little, needs more… and then the sensation is gone, rush of cool air and… what the fuck?

"So. I've been thinking."

Brian struggles to focus, scowling down at Justin's upturned smiling -- fucking _smiling_ \-- face. "Don't think. Who said you could think? _Suck_."

Justin ignores him completely, shifting to rest his chin on Brian's stomach. "I'm pretty sure I want a kid."

Brian lets his head drop down to the pillow. "When 'pretty sure' becomes 'emphatically and absolutely', we'll have this discussion. Now, suck."

"I'm just preparing you for the debate to come."

"Don't talk about _come_ if you're not going to finish what you started," Brian grouses. "Fuck. You're twenty-two. We'll have this conversation when you're thirty. And then when you knock up some lesbian and lose your shit, I'll show up and pull _you_ off the ledge of the fucking hospital, and--"

Brian forgets what he's saying when Justin's lips wrap around him again.


End file.
